


When Ladies Meet

by bettedavisthiighs



Category: Films - Fandom, Hollywood - Fandom, Old Hollywood
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:08:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29359266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettedavisthiighs/pseuds/bettedavisthiighs
Summary: This story follows the events of the (specifically) 1941 film ‘When Ladies Meet’, starring Joan Crawford and Greer Garson. Basically their characters should’ve ended up together so this is that.
Relationships: greer garson/joan crawford
Kudos: 6





	When Ladies Meet

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [When Ladies Meet](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/759252) by Robert Z. Leonard. 



> It is recommended that you watch the film When Ladies Meet (1941) before you read this, as you will understand it better. Or not. Lol.

Claire anxiously stumbled out of the house, clutching her handbag tensely with her mind still racing from the confrontation. She had just officially ended it with her husband. Well- not officially yet. Of course there are legal papers to deal with, but she felt free. Finally free of those years of torture. Lonely nights waiting for him to crawl back into their bed while he was out with another woman. Tenseness quickly turned to relief for Claire as she closed the front gate behind her. She lifted her chin up proudly. There was no longer a weight on her shoulders.

“Why didn’t i do this earlier?” she wondered. 

But there was still someone on her mind. The girl. Mary, her name was, though some called her Minnie. She was the girl Mr Woodruff had used to cheat on Claire with. Well, the most recent girl. Claire knew Mary was at no fault. That Rogers Woodruff had made her believe she was the only woman in the world. She was unable to see through his deceit and felt herself tied up in this love knot. Claire knew this and felt sympathy for her. Especially after spending time getting to know Mary- getting to know about her books, her thoughts, her life... Claire had began to feel kind of a friendship with Mary. But of course in the circumstances, it never would've worked. 

The taxi for Claire was waiting patiently outside. She steadily walked up to the car door - stopped - but then a commotion could be heard coming from inside the house.  
Jimmy Lee- the boy who aimed for Mary’s love by using Claire in a silly game- was shouting. “MINNIE! MINNIE COME BACK!” could be heard distinctly. Claire immediately turned around to see Mary running towards her. She had just ran out of the house with her suitcases, and held a purple sequinned scarf around her head. 

“Claire i beg you let me get into the car with you. My taxi isn’t here yet” 

Quite astonished and lost for words, Claire managed to mumble “y-yes of course.”

Both women scrambled into each side of the car, and signalled for the driver to go. Jimmy Lee, looking fairly distressed and straggly, stood at the end of the drive with his hands on his knees- shouting for Minnie.  
His yells continued for some time while both ladies sat still in their seats, staring straight ahead with no words to say. 

Mary fiddled quietly with her purple scarf, while Claire twiddled her thumbs and slowly tapped her nails together. The silence was daunting. For both women, it was probably relaxing to finally be out of that chaotic house with people they despise, and were now being gently carried by the vibrations of the taxi, and the almost-moonlit sky. They just sat there in silence.  
Claire blew a piece of her red hair out of her face, not too loud, but loud enough for Mary to notice. Mary turned her head gently, and watched Claire for a minute. Claire sat upright, with perfect posture and her legs crossed. You could tell just by looking at her that thoughts were racing through her head. But she was being distracted by the twinkling blue eyes watching her. 

Finally, the silence broke.  
“You’re staring, you know.” Claire said without moving.

“Oh, am I? I’m sorry.. I..”

“Don’t apologise, it’s okay.”

“Oh... okay then.”

Then they sat still for a while longer. 

about a minute passed

“So, where actually are we headed?”  
said the driver.  
Claire, broken from her daydream and all jumbled up in thoughts, anxiously apologised. She looked at Mary, for the first time during this car journey, and asked her where she lived. 

“Oh, i live farther away than you.”

“Well i’m not going back to my house. I can’t go back there. Not if my husb- Rogers goes back there. I wouldn’t feel safe or at home. I’ll probably go to a hotel.”

Mary’s eyes wondered about Claire’s face for a few seconds.

“I’d like to go to a hotel too. I don’t want to go home.”

Claire looked puzzled, but accepted. 

“Uh.. please could you take us to the White Castle Hotel? It’s the nearest one i believe... but it’s still quite a drive.”

“Sure, milady.”

Claire sat back steadily into her seat, and crossed her legs.

“Why don’t you relax back, if the ride’s going to be a while, Claire.” Mary questioned.

Claire looked over at Mary- all snuggled down with her coat and scarf keeping her warm, and her shoes were loose. 

Claire nodded.

Mary watched over as Claire released her heels from her shoes, uncrossed her legs and unbuttoned her coat. She then schlomped into her seat, and brought the coat collar up to her cheeks. Mary thought she looked like a cheeky schoolgirl. 

“So you left that idiot?” Claire asked quietly, but Mary couldn’t hear her

Claire huffed and looked over  
“hm? Have you left that idiot then?” 

Mary didn’t hear again.

Claire sat up and took a better look at Mary- she was asleep. Her eyes were gently shut and she breathed softly. Claire returned back to her position, but to the side so she could see Mary. She could see why Rogers liked her. She looked innocent but also wise. Her long eyelashes flickered, and for a moment Claire was certain Mary’s eyes opened. But they soon both fell asleep.


End file.
